Inu Koi
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: Ia memang belum benar-benar mengerti apa arti dari "cinta". Namun bila saatnya tiba, kelak ia pasti akan merasakan "cinta" yang sesungguhnya, bukan "cinta monyet" lagi. ItachiXOC. Dedicated to raichan as rhodes.
1. Love is Vicious

**A/N: Greetings, mina-san! Cerita ini adalah hadiah yang Chiby persembahkan untuk Kak raichan as rhodes sebagai reviewer pertama di salah satu ceritaku. Tapi semua orang juga boleh baca, ngereview apalagi. Heheh. Enjoy reading! **

**Pairing: Itachi x OC**

**Disclaimer: Kalo Chiby pengarang Naruto, udah Chiby tamatin itu manga dari kapan tau. Hehe. **

**First Part of Inu Koi: Love is Vicious**

Ah…cinta. Sesuatu yang keindahannya tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Kata orang, cinta itu buta. Kalau sedang bercinta, kita akan terlupa segalanya. Namun, apa kalian tahu bahwa sebenarnya cinta yang manis tersebut sangat_ kejam _dan bahkan dapat merasuki kita dalam usia dini sekalipun? Tidak percaya? Yak, cerita berikut akan membuktikan betapa ganasnya cinta itu.

Di sebuah kota kecil, hiduplah tiga orang anak perempuan yang telah bersahabat selama 4 tahun. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura dan Rhodes Rai. Hari ini juga, mereka pulang sekolah bersama-sama dan seperti biasa, terjadilah adu mulut antara dua orang di antara mereka; Ino dan Sakura.

"Aku yang pantas jadi pacarnya Sasuke!" ujar Sakura.

"Ngaco! Aku malah cocok jadi istri Sasuke!" bantah Ino.

"Istri? Ngaca dong! Boro-boro jadi istrinya, jadi cees-nya aja kamu gak bakal sanggup! Aku satu-satunya yang bisa bikin Sasuke bahagia!" ejek Sakura sambil menepuk dada dengan bangga. "Buktinya, tadi pas aku sapa dia, dia senyum sama aku!"

Ino langsung bereaksi. "Halah! Jangan belagu deh, dikasih senyum sekali aja sampe segitunya! Kalau aku kemarin…"

"STOP!" seru salah satu di antara mereka yang sejak tadi belum berbicara, yang tak lain adalah Rhodes Rai. "Kalian nggak capek apa? Tiap hari ngomongin

cowok Uchiha itu melulu! Aku yang dengerin aja lama-lama jadi sumpek!"

Mendengar jeritan Rai, Sakura dan Ino langsung menoleh pada satu-satunya cewek pemilik rambut hitam tersebut. "Ha?"

"Budek! Aku bilang aku sumpek liat kalian rebutan Uchiha melulu!" gerutu Rai.

Sakura segera angkat bicara, "Ck ck ck, Des…kamu aja yang belum ngerti daya tariknya Sasuke!"

Ino mengangguk setuju seraya menambahkan, "Betul itu! Sasuke itu memang pantas diperebutkan, Des!"

"Das Des, Das Des! Emangnya aku ini sepedes apa sih, sampe disebut "des-des" melulu?" Rai langsung sewot begitu dua orang itu menyingkat nama depannya. "Sekarang aku tegaskan aja, deh. Belum waktunya bagi kita untuk bicara soal pacaran, apalagi menikah! Kita ini masih duduk di bangku SEKOLAH DASAR!"

"Wuih, berat bener bahasanya! Nyampe 5 ton, Bo'!" goda Ino.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Apa salahnya? Kita kan emang sama-sama suka Sasuke, otomatis kita pengen jadi pacarnya, dong!"

"Aduh, gimana sih caranya buat bikin kalian insaf?" ucap Rai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kata mamaku, kita ini masih…anak-anak! Anak-anak itu belum pantes punya pacar! Pacaran itu cuma buat orang dewasa, sadar dong!"

Ino berjalan mendekati Rai dan menepuk bahunya. "Des, Des…kamu ini terlalu…"

"Panggil aku Rai aja kenapa, sih?" bantah Rai yang masih sensi setiap kali dipanggil begitu.

Ino menghela napas. "Iya, iya, Rai… Kamu ini terlalu kuper. Zaman sekarang tuh ya, anak TK aja udah main tembak-tembakkan! Masa kita yang udah SD nggak boleh menikmati indahnya cinta?"

"Kok malah kamu yang balik ceramah?" protes Sakura.

Tidak mau kalah, Rai langsung menjawab, "Bukan udah SD, tapi MASIH SD! Lagian, info dari mana tuh? Mana ada anak TK yang…"

Ino si Ratu Debat dengan cepat memotong, "Tuh kan, beneran kuper! Makanya jadi orang jangan belajar mulu di rumah! Sekali-kali nongkrong ke mana, kek!"

"Gak ada gunanya! Daripada gaul sama orang-orang nggak jelas, mendingan baca buku pelajaran!" bantah Rai yang merasa terhina karena sifat rajinnya disinggung-singgung.

Ino mencibir. "Halah! Gak usah sok alim, Non Juara! Belajar itu emang penting, tapi anak seumur kita juga butuh hibu…"

"Woi, woi, woi! Kok omongannya jadi nggak nyambung gini, sih? Kita kan lagi ngomongin masalah cinta di masa SD!" potong Sakura yang sejak tadi susah mendapat kesempatan untuk berkomentar.

"Oh iya, ya! Sori, Kur!" ujar Ino seraya menepuk dahinya. "Tadi kita nyampe mana, Kur?"

"Kar Kur, Kar Kur! Emangnya kamu lagi ngomong sama burung? Aku ini manusia tulen, tau!" ujar Sakura sewot.

"Kok kamu jadi pundungan gitu? Ketularan penyakit sensinya si Rai, ya?" sindir Ino.

"Gak lucu!" geram Rai. "Oke, balik ke topik semula. Sebagai teman, aku sekedar mau kasih kalian saran. Plis deh, berhenti mikirin soal cowok! Tugas utama kita sebagai siswi SD itu cuma belajar, bukan musingin cowok! Kalo nilai kalian pada jeblok cuma gara-gara si Uchiha itu, aku nggak mau tau, lo!"

"_Slow down_, _Baby_! Jatuh cinta itu gak bikin rugi, kok!" kata Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan anak teladan tersebut.

"Iya! Bukannya jeblok, rankingku malah naik!" tambah Ino. "Tahun kemarin aku dapet peringkat 12, tahun ini jadi peringkat 18! Hebat kan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lah, 12 ke 18 kamu sebut naik? Itu namanya turun, bego!"

"Angka 12 sama 18, gedean mana?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"18." jawab Sakura cepat.

"Makanya, berarti peringkatku naik, kan?" ujar Ino dengan percaya diri.

"…" Sakura sweat dropped. "Emang susah ngomong sama orang blo'on."

Ino langsung gusar. "Apa kamu bilang?!"

"Sudah, sudah! Sesama orang blo'on dilarang saling berdebat!" ujar Rai seraya melerai kedua sahabatnya. "Mamaku bilang, kita harus selalu berdamai!"

"Diam kamu, anak mami! Mentang-mentang kebagian juara 1 melulu dari TK!" bentak Sakura. Lima detik kemudian, ia kembali berbicara begitu menyadari sesuatu. "Nah lo! Tuh kan, omongan kita jadi gak nyambung lagi!"

"Oh iya! Oke, jadi…aah, pokoknya gitu, deh! Aku nggak setuju kalo kalian terus-terusan memuja Uchiha!" Rai melanjutkan. "Ngefans sih ngefans, tapi jangan sampe berambisi buat jadi pacarnya segala!"

Lagi-lagi, omongan Rai diprotes oleh Ino. "Sekarang kamu boleh ngomong begitu, Des. Ntar juga kalo kamu naksir seseorang, kamu pasti langsung tarik kata-kata kamu yang barusan!"

"Nggak akan!" bantah Rai.

Sakura menambahkan, "Hati-hati loh, Rai! Karma itu bisa datang kapan aja!"

"Nggak! Kan udah aku bilang, kita belum boleh main cinta-cintaan!" bantah Rai lagi. "Udah ah, aku capek nasihatin kalian! Mendingan kita rundingin soal festival olahraga besok!"

Ino merespon dengan nada bete. "Apa lagi yang mesti dirundingin dalam hal festival olahraga? Beda sama pelajaran lain, kalo olahraga, aku lumayan pede, kok!"

"Aku juga! Malah tiap tahun aku selalu nyabet juara dalam pertandingan lari 100 meter!" ujar Sakura dengan congkaknya.

"Kalian sih enak! Nggak kayak kalian, aku ini gampang jatuh kalo lagi lari!" keluh Rai. "Mana aku kedapetan lomba lari estafet lagi! Gimana kalo aku nggak bisa nerima atau ngasih tongkatnya tepat waktu? Gimana kalo aku tiba-tiba jat--gyaa!" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak Rai menabrak sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Waw! Kamu beneran jatuh tuh, Des!" komentar Ino dengan cueknya.

Dengan sadisnya, Sakura mentertawakan cewek berambut hitam itu. "Hahahaha! Telor-telor ulet-ulet, kepompong kupu-kupu, kasian de—"

"Heh! Bukannya nolongin, malah seenaknya ngatain! Temen macem apa sih kalian?!" gerutu Rai yang kesal dengan sikap Sakura dan Ino yang kejamnya nggak ketulungan. "Adududuh…sakit! Apa sih yang barusan aku tabrak?"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seorang pria dewasa, "Maaf, Dek. Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Rai, Sakura dan Ino langsung mengangkat kepala mereka untuk melihat wajah pria yang berbicara tersebut. Ternyata orang itulah yang baru saja ditabrak Rai sepuluh detik yang lalu. "Eh…om siapa?" tanya Ino.

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan melempar pandangannya ke arah Rai dan bertanya lagi, "Ehem.. Dek, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Entah kenapa, begitu bertatapan dengan pria tersebut, Rai merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat wajah pria itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedetikpun.

Sadar akan pandangan tajam Rai padanya, pria itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Rai dan menegurnya lagi, "Dek? Deek? Hooi, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Hah!" Rai tersentak dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ma-maaf, Kak! S-saya nggak apa-apa, kok!"

"Sini, Kakak bantu kamu berdiri." ujar pria berpakaian hitam-merah dengan motif awan tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk Rai.

"T-terima kasih, Kak." desah Rai sambil meraih tangan pria itu dan perlahan berdiri kembali.

Melihat adegan barusan, Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan dengan bingung. "Hei, Ino. Om itu kakaknya Rai, ya?" bisik Sakura.

Ino menggeleng dan menjawab dengan sepelan mungkin. "Setahu aku dia itu anak tunggal, deh. Lagian, sejak kapan Rai punya kakak Om-om

keriput kayak gitu? Mana gak ada mirip-miripnya sama Rai, lagi!"

"Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam Sakura.

Pertanyaan Sakura tersebut segera terjawab begitu Rai berbicara kepada pria itu lagi, "Nama kakak siapa?"

"Uchiha Itachi." jawabnya. "Kalau kamu?"

"Namaku Rhodes Rai. S-salam kenal, Kak Itachi." ucap Rai malu-malu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, Ade Rai." balas Itachi, menjabat tangan Rai.

Memang sebenarnya Itachi sama sekali tidak punya maksud untuk menyindir gadis kecil tak berdosa itu, tapi Sakura dan Ino tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditertawakan,

Rai meralat Itachi dengan sopan, "Mm…anu…panggil aku Ade Rhodes aja, Kak. Aku kan bukan Ade Rai yang olahragawan terkenal itu."

"Oh!" Itachi terlihat agak terkejut. "Maaf ya, Ade Rhodes. Ng…boleh tanya, nggak?"

Melihat wajah Itachi yang melembut, pipi Rai mendadak memerah. Ia pun menjawab dengan tampang yang sama lembutnya. "Boleh…mau tanya apa, Kak?"

Itachi langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya. "Maaf… Markas Akatsuki ada di mana, ya?"

Debaran jantung Rai yang kencang terkendali seketika begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Markas Akatsuki?"

Sakura dan Ino yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menonton dua orang itu akhirnya ikut berbicara. "Kalau yang Om maksud itu bangunan kecil yang bertuliskan "AKATSUKI IS HERE", tempat itu tepat berada di sebelah kanan kita." ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah gedung tersebut.

"Om matanya udah mulai lamur, ya?" kata Ino yang tidak pernah segan untuk menyindir orang lain, bahkan orang yang baru ditemuinya sekalipun.

Bukannya mengikuti petunjuk Sakura, entah kenapa Itachi malah mulai berjalan ke belakang, membuat ketiga siswi SD itu bingung. "Oh, ke arah sini, ya…terima kasih!"

Sakura segera berteriak untuk menghentikan pria aneh itu. "Bukan ke situ, Om! Ke kanan, bukan ke belakang!"

Itachi segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan linglung berjalan menghadap mereka lagi. "O-oh, kanan, toh! Maaf, salah dengar…iya, ini mau jalan ke arah kanan!" Namun tetap saja Itachi berjalan ke arah yang salah. Ia malah berjalan lurus, hendak melewati mereka bertiga.

Meskipun masih merasa agak heran, dengan cepat Rai meraih tangan Itachi dan berkata, "Salah, Kak! Kanan itu ke arah sini! Aku antar aja, ya?"

Dengan wajah polos, dengan agak gugup Itachi merespon, "O-ooh, masih salah juga, ya? M-maaf…tapi, boleh deh! Tolong antarkan Kakak ya."

Sakura dan Ino sweat dropped. Sakura berbisik kepada Ino, "Itu om pikun dimakan usia apa emang dasarnya udah goblok, sih?"

Dalam waktu lima detik, Rai telah sukses membawa Itachi ke depan pintu masuk markas tersebut. Tentu saja hanya lima detik, karena tepi jalan tempat mereka berada tadi hanya berjarak beberapa puluh senti dari markas tersebut.

"Waduh, Kakak jadi merepotkan Ade Rhodes, nih…terima kasih ya, sudah mengantar Kakak pulang." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Apa ada yang bisa Kakak lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kamu?"

Mendengar tawaran itu, hati Rai terasa girang bukan main. "Nggak usah repot-repot, Kak. Tapi…kalau Kakak memang ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk aku…boleh aku minta satu hal saja?"

"Boleh. Kamu mau minta apa?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Besok sekolahku mengadakan festival olahraga. Aku juga akan ikut bertanding." Rai menjelaskan, masih agak malu-malu. "Kakak…datang, ya?" Dalam hati Rai terus berdoa, semoga kakak baik hati ini tidak akan berkata bahwa ia sudah punya acara besok.

Untungnya, Itachi tidak mengecewakan Rai. "Oke! Kebetulan, besok Kakak sedang senggang. Sekolah kamu ada di mana?"

"Ini peta lokasinya. Jangan sampai hilang ya, Kak." ujar Rai seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas bergambar peta lokasi sekolahnya.

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya. Kakak akan usahakan untuk datang, deh. Sudah ya, Kakak mau istirahat dulu." Itachi berkata sambil meraih kenop pintu.

"Ah, iya! Selamat beristirahat, Kak." sahut Rai yang merasa agak tak enak karena telah mengganggu Itachi. "Sampai besok, Kak Itachi!"

Itachi tersenyum lembut seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Ya. Sampai besok, Ade Rhodes."

Klap. Itachi menutup pintunya dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Rai. Mendadak pipi Rai bersemu lagi, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. _'A…apa? Kenapa mukaku jadi panas begini? Aku ini kenapa, sih?'_

Sebelum Rai sempat mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang kembali melaju kencang, ia mendengar kedua sahabatnya yang sempat terlupakan bersuara serentak. "Ehem!"

Rai segera menoleh kepada mereka. "A-apa?!"

"Kita lihat, lho, Des…jadi…" ujar Sakura dengan tatapan usil.

Ino melanjutkan, "…itulah yang disebut dengan cinta!"

'_Huwaa! Mampus aku!_' jerit Rai di dalam hati. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Sementara itu, di dalam markas Akatsuki…

"Aku pulang!" seru Itachi sambil terus berjalan.

"Aakh!" Itachi menjerit ketika pria lain tiba-tiba mencengkramnya dari belakang. Ia melirik kepada orang itu dan berkata, "Sakit, nih! Lepasin aku, Kakuzu!"

Pria bercadar bernama Kakuzu itu balas mengomel, "Ke mana aja kamu, hah?! Padahal udah sengaja aku pasangin spanduk gede buat nunjukkin posisi kita di depan markas ini, masa udah dikasih petunjuk segitu gedenya, kamu tetep belum nyadar?! Dasar buta arah! Sia-sia aku keluarin duit cuma buat masangin petunjuk buat kamu! Spanduknya mahal tau! Belum lagi ditambah sama paku dan palunya!"

"Berisik kamu, bendahara kikir!" Itachi mengelak.

Setelah puas mengomel, Kakuzu melepaskan pria pemilik sharingan itu dan berkata lagi, "Tapi tumben kamu pulangnya sore. Biasanya paling cepet nyampe jam 2 dini hari. Ada yang nganterin, ya?"

"Ya…gitu, deh!" jawab Itachi.

Kakuzu mengangguk. "Hm…mulia sekali orang itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tau tempat ini, nggak?" tanya Itachi seraya menunjukkan peta lokasi yang diterimanya dari Rai tadi.

"Apaan, nih? Ng? SD Konoha?" gumam Kakuzu sambil memperhatikan peta itu baik-baik. "Aku belum pernah ke situ, sih…tapi kalau ada petanya, yah…"

"Beneran?" ujar Itachi dengan semangat. "Kalau begitu, besok antarkan aku ke situ, ya!"

Kakuzu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hah? Ada perlu apa kamu di sekolah bocah-bocah begituan?"

"Membalas budi." jawab Itachi dengan senyum yang penuh misteri.

**BeRsAmBuNg…**

**A/N: Yey! Tadinya mau Chiby jadiin oneshot, tapi karena Chiby udah pegel ngetik, jadi Chiby bikin 2 chapter aja, deh. Hohoho.**

**So, how was it? Jelek ya? Chiby sengaja mengurangi deskripsinya dan lebih menonjolkan dialog supaya pada nggak bosen. Oh iya, Kak Rai! Maaf, aku jadiin aku Kak Rai anak SD di sini! Mana Kak Rai perannya jadi siswi teladan yang gengsian dan gak bisa olahraga…duh, maaf ya kalo Kak Rai nggak suka! Maaf! **

**Oh iya. Sebelum kalian menarik kesimpulan, Chiby kasih tau dulu neh. Chiby sama sekali nggak bermaksud buat jadiin cerita ini sebagai cerita humor. Jadi kalo ada kata2 yang kesannya melucu tapi ternyata garing…tolong jangan salah kaprah, **_**it was absolutely not a humor**_**. Cuma sekedar pure romance dengan sedikit perdebatan antar sahabat kok. Got it? Liat aja genrenya, bukan humor kok. Semuanya bakal terilhat lebih jelas di chapter terakhir. **

**Thanks for reading n' maaf buat segala kesalahan Chiby. Review ya? Ya? Yaa? Tell me what you think, please? Thanks! See ya! **

**Chiby Angel-chan **


	2. Not a Puppy Love

**A/N: Hi again, semuanya! Sebelumnya, seperti biasa Chiby mau ngebales para reviewer chapter sebelumnya. Buat yang cuma baca, makasih juga ya!**

**eye-of-blue: Bukan, Kak Rai itu nggak **

**galak…yah…bayangkan aja gimana reaksi seorang anak SD yang masih labil kalo dikata2in kayak gitu…heheh. Anyway, makasih yaph! You've been so loyal. Heheh. **

**raichan as rhodes: Huwaa, Kak Rai! ****Sadar! Jangan pingsan! Chiby jadi panik neh! Heheh. Oke, as you wish…di sini your beloved Itachi bakal manggil kakak "Rai", kok… ****Pokoknya udah Chiby atur sematang mungkin dah. Moga2 semuanya sesuai sama yang kakak harapkan di chapter terakhir ini. Heheh. Sama2…makasih buat reviewnya ya!**

**.hoshi.na-chan.: Iya…semoga aja Kak Rai bakal lebih girang sama endingnya…heheh. Iya neh, semuanya jadi pada blo'on gitu, OOC banget yaph? At any rate, thanks!**

**miyu****201: Hebat? Masa? Jadi geer…heheh, JK. ****Tapi makasih buat pujiannya. Lucu? ****Chiby aja gak ngerasa lagi ngelawak di dalem cerita ini. **

**Tapi…makasih lagi ya! Chiby seneng. Banget. Heheh. **

**Naruchu-chan: ****Akhirnya ada yang mengomentari "kebuta arah-an"-nya (halah) Itachi! Hweheheh. ****Iya, mereka bawel sekalee…sampe Chiby sendiri ngerasa sebel. Heheh. ****Thank you!**

**hoshino aya-chan: ****Gak usah ya Ngil? Heheh.**

**Shara Sherenia: ****No, noo...aslinya Chiby nggak kecil2 amat kok. ****Heheh. Jangan, jangan bunuh Kak Rai! Ntar siapa yang bakal jadi heroinenya kalo Kak Rai mati? Heheh, kidding. ****Makasih juga ya!**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan: Betul, betul…emang begonya gak kira-kira barakan om-om satu ini. Heheh. Thanks buat reviewnya yap! **

**Sexilexiangel: I'm pretty sure that you will never read this story again since you can't understand anything here. I'm right, aren't I? Heheh. Anyways, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Itachi bakal bertobat dan tunduk pada Sasuke…kalo…Chiby yang ngarang cerita aslinya. Heheh. **

**Last Chapter of Inu Koi: Not a Puppy Love **

Malam itu, di kediaman rumah Rhodes…

"Oke oke okeeii!! Aku nyerah! Aku emang mendadak suka sama Kak Itachi! Terus kenapa?! Gak boleh?!" jerit Rai frustasi. Saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan Sakura lewat ponselnya.

Sedetik setelah pernyataan mengejutkan dari Rai, terdengarlah tawa riang yang berasal dari Sakura. "_Gitu dong jadi cewek, harus jujur sama perasaan sendiri! Ngaku suka aja susah amat!"_

Css…wajah Rai yang aslinya putih mulus mendadak berubah wujud jadi berwarna merah. Ia meringis di kala teringat akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tiga jam lalu, yang sukses membuatnya mati kutu.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Itu yang namanya cinta, Rai!" ujar Ino seraya tersenyum dengan usilnya._

_Rai yang selalu bereaksi kapanpun temannya menggodanya otomatis langsung menggubris perkataan Ino sambil tertawa kaku. "A-a-apa? Ha-ha…hahaha, kalian berdua ini ngomong apa, sih?" _

"_Udah, gak usah ngeles! Keliatan banget kok dari tadi kalo kamu ada hati sama Om itu!" tambah Sakura._

_Mendengar Itachi disinggung-singgung, bukannya membela diri Rai malah membela pria pujaannya itu. "Enak aja nyebut Kak Itachi "Om'"! Dia itu masih muda tau!"_

"_Ciee, jadi ngebelain ayang nih ceritanya?" goda Ino dengan senyum yang semakin lebar._

"_Des, Des…kamu itu pinter ceramah tapi nggak pinter mengelak ya! Semuanya udah jelas! Jelas banget malah!" desak Sakura._

"_J-jelas apanya?! Kalian sendiri nyudut-nyudutin orang lain tapi omongannya gajebo begitu! Maksud kalian tuh apa?!" geram Rai, masih terus berkelit. _

_Ino dan Sakura tersenyum dengan sarkastiknya dan berseru serentak, "KAMU NAKSIR DIA!" _

"_Tidaaak!!" teriak Rai sekeras-kerasnya. Ia pun segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Saking malunya, Rai yang aslinya gak bisa olahraga bisa lari sampai menghilang jauh dari pandangan Sakura dan Ino hanya dalam waktu 12 detik. Wow._

_Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. __"Gimana nih?_

_Dia masih malu-malu, tuh." __gerutu Sakura._

"_Gitu aja kok repot! Ntar malem, kita kan bisa nelepon dia! Pokoknya teror terus sampe dia mau ngaku!" ujar Ino dengan semangat membara. "Soalnya ini terlalu seru buat dilewatin. Bayangin, seorang ustadzah kutu buku kayak Rai bisa jatuh cinta! Gimana dunia gak gempar?" _

"_Perasaan__ kita doang yang heboh, deh!" Sakura melipat dahinya dan sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk setuju. "Tapi...sip! Aku yang telepon dia malem ini, oke?" _

**END OF F****LASHBACK**

"_Sumpah, maksa kamu buat ngaku susahnya setengah mampus! Hape aku aja sampe mendidih _

_begini gara-gara udah ne__lepon kamu satu setengah jam! Tapi ternyata gak sia-sia aku ngeluarin pulsa sampe sepuluh ribu lebih. Akhirnya…kolegaku yang satu ini bisa ngerasain manisnya cinta! Bahagianyaa!" _ ujar Sakura, penuh dengan kemenangan. _"Kita mesti bikin selametan nih!"_

"Biasa aja kali!" Rai merespon, masih merasa dendam pada gadis kecil yang pantang menyerah tersebut. "Udah ya, aku tutup! Yang penting aku udah ngaku kan? Aku mesti nyimpen stamina buat pertandingan besok nih!"

Mendengar itu, Sakura segera mencegat sahabatnya,_"Eits, tunggu sebentar, Des!"_

"Rai!" omel gadis kecil berambut hitam itu.

"_Iya iya, Rai! __Aku mau nanya!" _ujar Sakura.

Rai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa lagi?"

"_Apanya yang bagus sih dari om-om keriput kayak gitu? Udah tampangnya kriminal banget, buta arah lagi! Kayak gak ada cowok lain aja!" _

Tersentak, Rai terdiam sesaat. Jantungnya melaju lebih kencang begitu Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Benar juga, padahal bisa dibilang kakak pujaannya itu adalah orang asing baginya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali dan Rai sendiri belum tahu apa-apa tentang pria bernama Itachi tersebut.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ia sukai dari Itachi?

Akhirnya, Rai menjawab pelan, "Nggak tau, nih…mm, mungkin...karena dia sudah bersikap lembut sama aku, padahal awalnya belum saling kenal."

"_Cuma itu?" _Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Tau, ah! Kan aku udah bilang, aku nggak tau! Udah ya, met bobo!" seru Rai seraya memutuskan koneksi teleponnya dengan Sakura. Kemudian Rai mematikan ponselnya dan segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Eh?! Halo, Rai?! Rai!" panggil Sakura yang terkejut akan pemutusan koneksi telepon mendadak yang dilakukan gadis kecil kutu buku tersebut. "Uh, padahal lagi seru-serunya!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sementara itu, di markas Akatsuki…

"Hoo… Jadi kamu dianterin pulang sama dia, ya…" gumam Pein. "Dan sebagai balas budi, kamu mau datang ke festival olahraganya, begitu?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Begitulah. Tapi…ada satu masalah."

"Aku tahu, un. Kamu yakin kamu nggak akan pernah sampai ke sekolah itu meskipun kamu dapet peta gara-gara penyakit buta arahmu yang udah kronis itu, iya kan, un?" ujar Deidara.

Itachi mengangguk lagi. "Betul. Makanya, aku minta tolong sama Kakuzu untuk mengantarku, tapi…"

"…Kakuzu minta uang tip, padahal kamu lagi kere. Begitu, kan?" potong Pein.

Lama kelamaan, Itachi yang aslinya penyabar (?) naik darah karena merasa tidak dihargai. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berkata, "Percuma aja aku cerita sama kalian! Jangan-jangan kalian barusan menguping pembicaraanku dengan Kakuzu, ya?"

Pein mengernyitkan alisnya. "Maksud kamu?"

"Buktinya tadi setiap aku mau ngomong, kalian selalu tahu apa kelanjutannya! Rugi aku curhat sama kalian!" gerutu Itachi seraya beranjak pergi.

"Eh eh eh, tunggu dulu, un! Gitu aja kok pake ngambek, un! Kita nggak nguping, un! Kita tau kamu mau ngomong apa karna kamunya yang gampang ditebak, un!" ujar Deidara sambil menarik tangan Itachi untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Pein menambahkan, "Justru kita mau menolong kamu, Chi! Serius, lo!"

Itachi mlirik Pein dengan curiga. "Serius?"

"He-eh! Tenang, kita nggak akan minta bayaran sepeser pun, kok!" jawab Pein sambil membusungkan dadanya. "Tapi pertama-tama kita harus konsultasi ke Konan dulu!"

"Konsultasi? Buat apa?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Kamu kan mau ketemuan sama cewek…" Pein menjelaskan, "…jadi kamu harus belajar bagaimana caranya memperlakukan cewek dengan baik dari Konan! _Come on_!"

Pein dan Deidara segera menyeret Itachi ke kamar Konan. Sebelumnya, tentu saja mereka mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Beberapa detik setelah mengetuk pintu, Konan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ada perlu apa? Aku ngantuk nih, mau tidur!" keluh satu-satunya perempuan di Akatsuki tersebut.

Pein menyeringai. "Maaf banget nih! Boleh nggak Itachi ganggu kamu sebentar aja?"

"Ha? Mau apa kamu?" tanya Konan kepada Itachi.

Itachi menjawab, "Mm, begini…besok aku mau ketemu sama anak perempuan, jadi…aku butuh sedikit nasihat kamu. Boleh, nggak?"

"Anak perempuan?!" Konan mendadak terlihat antusias. "Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi? Buruan masuk, Itachi!"

BLAM! Konan mendobrak pintu kamarnya setelah menarik Itachi masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu, ia segera mengunci pintunya.

"Duduk aja!" ujar Konan seraya mendorong sebuah kursi untuk Itachi.

"Makasih." ucap Itachi pelan, masih agak bingung dengan kelakuan Konan yang berubah drastis.

"Kita mulai, ya! Siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Namanya Rhodes Rai." jawab Itachi cepat. "Dia lebih muda dari aku, jadi dia memanggilku "Kak Itachi" dan aku memanggil dia "Ade Rhodes." Tadinya sih aku panggil dia "Ade Rai", tapi dia nggak mau."

Mendengar itu, Konan tiba-tiba tamparan Konan mendarat di pipi Itachi yang berkeriput. "Guoblok! Cowok macam apa kamu?! Kamu nggak ngerti perasaan wanita, ya?!"

Itachi dengan lemah meringis sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah. "Adududuuh…emangnya aku ngomong apa, sih? Aku salah apa?"

"Memangnya kalian itu kakak-beradik?! Aku jamin dia pasti sakit hati! Dia pasti pengen kamu menganggap dia lebih dari sekedar adik, tapi kamu malah memanggil dia "Ade"!" omel Konan sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dasar gak punya hati! Panggil dia "Rai"! Ngerti?!"

"Si…siap, bos!" Itachi mengangguk setuju.

Konan berdehem dan melanjutkan interogasinya, "Lalu…seperti apa wajahnya? Sifatnya bagaimana?"

30 menit kemudian…

"Sasori! Sasori! Buka pintunya!" seru Konan yang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar si ahli kugutsu Akatsuki itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori membuka pintunya dan menyambut Konan dan Itachi dengan wajah lesu. Ternyata dia juga sedang tidur sebelum kedua temannya itu datang. "Ya?"

Begitu Konan menyikutnya, Itachi pun berkata, "Besok aku mau ketemu cewek. Kamu kan laki-laki yang paling jago dalam merawat penampilan fisik di Akatsuki, Sas, jadi bisa nggak kamu permak aku sedikit aja supaya aku kelihatan keren buat besok?"

"Oke." jawab Sasori dengan kalem seraya menarik Itachi ke dalam kamarnya. "Masuk aja."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Masih di markas Akatsuki, keesokan paginya…

Kisame berjalan melewati lorong dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Hoahem! Nyam nyam nyam…masih ngantuk, nih… BUJUG!!" Kisame mendadak segar dan matanya terbelalak begitu berpapasan dengan sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia pun segera mendekati pria tersebut.

"Busyet! Kamu baru diapain, Chi? Pagi-pagi begini kok udah ke salon?!" seru Kisame histeris.

Siapapun yang melihat penampilan baru Itachi pasti akan langsung syok. Bagaimana nggak, sekarang Itachi memakai bedak yang sukses menutupi kekelingan wajahnya (meskipun nggak sanggup menutupi keriputnya), mengganti kostum merah-hitam bermotif awan alias kostum Akatsuki-nya dengan t-shirt bermotif bendera Amerika yang trendi banget, mengganti pelindung kepalanya dengan slayer khas preman banget, memakai blue jeans yang bagian lututnya bolong-bolong dan memakai kalung rantai di sekeliling lehernya. Pokoknya sekarang dia kelihatan kayak anak muda banget deh!

"Aku nggak ke salon. Sasori yang dandanin aku semalam." jawab Itachi dengan cuek.

Kisame menyelusuri seluruh bagian tubuh Itachi dari kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan penuh kekaguman. "Wuih! Lumayan juga wajah baru kamu! Ada angin apa, nih? Mau nge-date, ya?" tanya Kisame usil.

Masih dengan tampang yang cool, Itachi menjawab, "Bukan, cuma mau main ke festival olahraga kenalanku."

"Ngibul! Kalo cuma begitu, ngapain pake ganti kostum segala? Pasti kamu mau ketemu cewek! Aku yakin!" desak Kisame. "Kok nggak cerita-cerita sama aku, sih? Aku ini kan _soulmate_-mu, Chi!"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi belahan jiwaku? Tapi iya, aku memang mau ketemu sama cewek. Anak SD, sih."

"Anak SD?" Kisame terperanjat. "Aneh…ngomong-ngomong, kamu yakin bisa sampe ke festival itu dengan sehat wal'afiat? Emang buta arah kronismu udah sembuh, ya?"

"Nggak. Hidan bakal jadi guide-ku." jawab Itachi lagi.

Kisame menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Penampilan kamu memang kelihatan _cool_, Chi, tapi…kenapa sikap kamu yang biasanya canggung jadi ikut-ikutan kebawa _cool _juga?"

"Konan bilang, cowok itu harus bersikap kalem dan _cool_. Cewek-cewek lemah sama cowok semacam itu." Itachi memberikan jawaban terakhirnya kepada partnernya tersebut seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sudah ya, Hidan nunggu aku di luar. Daah."

"Daah! Have fun, ya, Chi!" seru Kisame seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Di SD Konohagakure…

"Rai! Kamu beneran sanggup, nih?" tanya Ino.

"Tumben manggilnya bener." desis Rai. "Pasti, dong! Jangan remehin aku hanya karena nilai penjas-ku selalu pas-pasan."

Ino menghela napas dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya, lalu berkata, "Bukannya aku nggak percaya sama kamu, Rai. Tapi kalo seandainya nanti kondisi kamu nggak fit, jangan diem aja, ya! Bisa-bisa kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi."

"Tenang aja! Nggak kayak dulu, sekarang aku udah lebih kuat, kok!" ujar Rai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ino.

"Semoga aja begitu…" gumam Ino yang masih terlihat belum yakin. "Ya udah, ayo kita turun! Sakura pasti nungguin kita."

Rai mengangguk. Sebelum pergi mengikuti Ino, ia melirik ke arah jendela dan menghela napas panjang, berpikir dalam hati, _'Kak Itachi bakal datang nggak, ya?' _

Festival olahraga SD Konohagakure akhirnya dimulai. Pertandingan pertama yaitu lomba lari 500 meter yang juga diikuti oleh Ino. Sakura dan Rai menonton sahabat mereka yang sedang bertanding, sekaligus menunggu giliran mereka masing-masing.

Sakura menengok ke arah Rai yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. Melihat itu, Sakura menegurnya, "Tenang aja, Rai. Om itu pasti datang, kok."

"…" Rai tetap terdiam. Di dalam hatinya mulai tumbuh kegelisahan yang mendalam. Ia ingat bahwa Itachi menderita buta arah yang parah. Bagaimana jika Itachi tersesat lagi meskipun sudah diberi peta? Bagaimana jika ia takkan pernah sampai? Dan yang terburuk, bagaimana jika ia lupa bahwa Rai telah mengundangnya?

"Kak Itachi…" Rai berbisik pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rai dikagetkan oleh seruan Sakura. "Rai! Ayo cepat, kita turun ke lapangan!"

Tersentak, Rai menoleh ke arah Sakura. "A-Apa? Ke lapangan?"

"Lomba lari estafet kita udah mau dimulai! Ayo!" ujar Sakura seraya menarik lengan sahabatnya.

Di kelompok C, Sakura yang mendapat giliran lari pertama. Ia berhasil mendahului lawan-lawannya dan dengan sukses memberikan tongkatnya kepada Tenten. Tenten juga cukup cepat, ia berhasil mempertahankan posisi kelompok C dan akhirnya mengantarkan tongkatnya kepada pelari terakhir yang tak lain adalah Rai.

Begitu menerima tongkat estafetnya dari Tenten, Rai segera berlari sekuatnya. Padahal baru seperempat jalan, tapi ia sudah terengah-engah. Aneh, ia yakin bahwa ia sudah lebih kuat dibandingkan saat ia kalah bertanding tahun lalu. Satu per satu lawannya mulai menyusulnya.

"Ya ampuun! Rai! Lebih cepet, Rai! Lebih cepet!" teriak Ino panik.

"Hosh…hosh…" Rai merasa semakin lelah. Pandangannya perlahan kabur. Akhirnya ia terhuyung-huyung dan jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah. _Bruk!_

Para penonton sangat terkejut, terutama Ino dan Sakura. Rai berusaha untuk bangkit kembali, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tetap berbaring di atas lintasan sampai beberapa guru hendak datang membawa tandu ke arahnya.

Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan samar-samar, terlihat sosok seorang pria tinggi yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik. _Kak…Itachi…? _

Sebelum para guru sempat menopangnya ke atas tandu, Rai segera menggenggam tongkat estafetnya, berdiri kembali dan melaju secepat mungkin. Satu per satu lawannya berhasil ia lewati.

Melihat itu, Ino kembali berteriak menyemangati sahabatnya. "Maju terus, Rai! _Go_! _Go_!"

Sakura yang masih berada di lintasan agak terkejut dengan kebangkitan Rai yang tiba-tiba juga ikut berteriak mendukungnya. "Kamu pasti bisa, Rai! Maju terus!"

Masih terengah-engah, Rai tetap berlari, hendak menyusul dua lawan yang tersisa. _Aku bisa! Aku pasti bisa!_

Sayangnya, ia gagal. Kedua lawannya telah mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu dan Rai sendiri hanya

berada di urutan ketiga.

Semua penonton bersorak sorai. Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Ino. Meskipun kelompok mereka gagal meraih peringkat pertama, setidaknya sahabat mereka telah berjuang dan berhasil merebut juara ketiga.

Ketika wasit hendak memandunya keluar lapangan, Rai mendadak merasa lemas lagi dan dengan seketika, ia jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan.

"RAI!" jerit Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Suasana festival olahraga itupun semakin riuh dengan kecemasan penonton akan keadaan Rai yang baru saja pingsan.

"Cepat, bawa tandu! Cepat!" seru wasit kepada par guru.

Rai tak bisa mendengar apapun. Kali ini, ia tak kuat untuk membuka matanya kembali.

_Kak Itachi…aku berhasil…!_

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Rai…Rai…"

Akhirnya, perlahan gadis kecil berambut hitam itu membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak begitu melihat Itachi di sampingnya. "K-Kak Itachi…?"

Itachi segera menahan Rai yang hendak bangun dan berkata, "Sudah, tidur saja dulu. Bagaimana perasaan kamu sekarang? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya…" ucap Rai seraya melihat sekelilingnya. Ia kembali berbaring begitu menyadari bahwa tempatnya berada sekarang adalah klinik sekolah.

Rai menatap Itachi lekat-lekat dan mendesah bahagia. "Kak Itachi…maaf ya, aku malah memperlihatkan pertandingan yang memalukan. Tahun lalu juga begitu, aku kalah dalam lomba lari estafet karena terpeleset di tengan jalan. Aku ini memang ceroboh. Maaf, ya, Kak."

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena datang terlambat. Lagipula, meskipun kamu jatuh lagi, setidaknya tahun ini kamu bisa meraih juara ketiga, kan?"

"Iya." ujar Rai sambli tersenyum malu. "Tapi aku senang Kak Itachi akhirnya datang. Serius lho, meskipun seandainya aku nggak juara, asalkan Kak Itachi datang, itu sudah cukup. Aku sudah senang."

"Hm?" Itachi berkedip, merasa agak bingung.

"Ah! A-aku ini bicara apa, sih?! M-maaf…mungkin gara-gara kecapekan, omonganku jadi ngaco begini!" ujar Rai panik dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ng-nggak usah dipikirkan, ya, Kak!"

Jantung Rai berdebar semakin kencang ketika Itachi tiba-tiba memberikannya sebuket mawar merah. "Ini buat kamu."

Rai yakin bahwa wajahnya pasti semakin bersemu sekarang. Saking bahagianya, ia jadi sulit berkata-kata. Namun akhirnya ia berusaha memberanikan diri dan tersenyum kepada Itachi. "Terima kasih, Kak. Bunganya cantik…"

Itachi mengangguk dengan tenangnya. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, Rai bertanya, "Ng, Kak Itachi…ada apa? Kok kelihatannya dari tadi Kakak kalem banget?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kamu nggak suka?"

"Sama apa?" Rai balik bertanya.

"Penampilan baruku ini…" Itachi bertanya dengan herannya. "…dan sikapku yang tenang dan _cool _begini…kamu nggak suka, ya? Padahal aku sudah mati-matian dandan dan berlatih jadi pendiam supaya kamu senang, lho."

Deg. Rai merasa jantungnya melaju semakin cepat begitu Itachi mengatakan "_supaya kamu senang_".

_Jadi Kak Itachi…mati-matian merubah penampilan dan sikapnya demi aku? Supaya aku senang? _pikir Rai dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rai tertawa kecil dan kembali berbicara, "Iya, aku akui…sekarang Kak Itachi memang kelihatan lebih keren dan muda. Tapi seharusnya Kakak nggak usah repot-repot untuk berubah kalau pengen bikin aku senang. Aku tetap suka sama Kakak yang lembut, canggung dan buta arah, kok. Aku suka Kakak apa adanya."

Meskipun dari luar Rai terlihat tenang, sebenarnya jantungnya hampir meledak ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Bagaimana kalau Itachi marah karena merasa usaha kerasnya tidak dihargai?

Tapi untungnya, Itachi tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Rai dan berkata, "Aku juga akan sangat beruntung kalau punya adik seperti kamu, Rai."

Rai tersentak. Adik? Jadi selama ini Itachi hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik dan bukan sebagai gadis? Apa itu berarti ia tak punya kesempatan?

Rai menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Itachi pun menegurnya, "Ada apa?"

_Apa…apa yang harus kulakukan? _

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Rai menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan Itachi. Itachi yang bingung, hendak bertanya pada Rai, namun ia tak sempat karena rai telah terlebih dulu berkata, "Aku suka Kak Itachi!"

Merasa bingung, Itachi merespon, "Iya, tadi kamu sudah bilang begitu, kan?"

Rai menggeleng. "Bukan! Aku bukan suka Kak Itachi sebagai seorang adik. Aku…sebenarnya aku…sejak pertama kali bertemu Kakak, aku…aku sudah jatuh cinta sama Kakak!"

Itachi terbelalak. "Eh?"

Rai merasa wajahnya semakin tpanas, namun kemudian ia menahan rasa malunya dan melanjutkan, "Aku…aku nggak mau Kak Itachi hanya memandangku sebagai seorang adik. Aku juga pasti beruntung kalau punya kakak sebaik Kak Itachi, tapi…tapi…aku nggak pernah mau Kak Itachi menjadi kakakku! Aku…aku mau lebih dari sekedar adik! Kak Itachi…"

Itachi terdiam, membiarkan Rai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…jadilah pacarku, Kak!" seru Rai dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"…" Itachi membisu. Ia kaget dan tak pernah menyadari hal ini; sejak kapan, bagaimana dan mengapa Rai bisa suka padanya?

Rai menegurnya, "K-Kak Itachi…?"

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, Itachi menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali menatap Rai dan berkata, "Rai, aku berterima kasih atas perasaan kamu. Tapi…" Itachi berusaha menguatkan hatinya. "…belum saatnya untuk kamu buat pacaran. Bukan hanya itu, perbedaan usia kita terlalu jauh. Lagipula…"

Mendengar itu, Rai memotongnya, "A-aku nggak peduli! Meskipun Kak Itachi sudah kakek-kakek pun, aku akan tetap…"

"Bukan begitu." potong Itachi. "Semua ini masih terlalu cepat buat kamu. Sadarlah, pasti apa yang kamu rasakan bukan benar-benar cinta. Aku juga suka kamu, Rai, tapi hanya sebatas sebagai adik."

Rai mengelak lagi. "N-nggak, kok! Teman-temanku bilang itu juga cinta! Aku ini serius…aku benar-benar…"

Rai tersentak begitu Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Rai. Kemudian, Itachi berdiri dan berkata, "Lagipula…aku ditakdirkan untuk mengabdi pada Akatsuki. Berbeda denganku, jalan hidup kamu masih panjang. Sebaiknya kamu lupakan aku daripada harus menderita."

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu merasa nafasnya terhenti sesaat. Itachi benar-benar terasa dingin sekarang. Sangat dingin. Apa Itachi masih sedang berusaha menjadi _cool_ seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, atau ia memang dingin dalam menghadapi hal semacam ini?

Dengan lemah, Rai memanggilnya, "Kak…"

"…Terima kasih, Rai." ucap Itachi pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal."

Sadar bahwa Itachi sudah pergi, perlahan air mata Rai mulai menggenang. Ia menunduk sambil tetap terisak, membisikkan nama cinta pertamanya yang telah berlalu. "Kak…Itachi…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sore ini juga, Rai, Sakura dan Ino pulang sekolah bersama-sama dan seperti biasa, Sakura dan Ino tetap ribut soal Sasuke selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Keras kepala banget, sih! Dibilangin aku yang lebih cocok sama Sasuke! Iya kan, Des?" ujar Ino, lagi-lagi memanggil sahabatnya dengan cara yang salah.

Anehnya, kali ini Rai sama sekali tidak bereaksi sedikitpun dan tentu saja, hal ini mengejutkan Sakura dan Ino. Kedua gadis kecil itu menghampiri sahabat mereka dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Ternyata Rai sedang menatap bangunan kecil yang semula adalah tempat tinggal pria pujaannya, Uchiha Itachi. Sekarang bangunan itu telah kosong. Pagi ini Rai memang baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa Akatsuki telah pindah markas dan entah kenapa, Rai tidak terlalu syok ketika mengetahuinya. Mungkin ia sudah cukup syok sejak ditolak Itachi kemarin.

"Itu rumah si Om keriput itu, kan?" gumam Ino.

"Benar juga…sejak festival olahraga kemarin, kok kayaknya aku nggak pernah melihat dia lagi, ya? Kamu nggak tahu gimana kabarnya, Rai?" tanya Sakura.

Rai menghela napas dan menjawab, "Nggak."

"Lho, kok kamu jadi cuek begitu, sih? Kamu naksir dia, kan, Des?" tanya Ino heran.

Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. "Rai…jangan-jangan, dia…?"

Rai menyeringai. "Nggak apa-apa, kok."

Ino mulai mendesak sahabatnya lagi, "Hei, jangan coba-coba nyembunyiin sesuatu lagi dari kita, loh! Jangan-jangan om itu…"

"Aku kan udah bilang, nggak apa-apa." ucap Rai dengan seuntai senyuman di bibirnya. "Ayo jalan lagi, Sakura, Ino."

Rai kembali berjalan, diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Semuanya terasa kembali seperti semula. Rai kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi--seorang gadis kecil yang mengutamakan belajar lebih dari apapun, membantah percintaan di masa kecil dan tidak mengenal apa itu cinta.

_Ya, Kak Itachi benar. Aku memang belum benar-benar mengerti apa arti dari cinta._

Ternyata benar. Cinta tidak hanya manis, tapi juga mengerikan. Namun bila saatnya tiba, kelak ia pasti akan mengerti dan ia yakin bahwa ia akan merasakan "cinta" yang sesungguhnya, bukan _cinta monyet_ lagi.

**The End**

**A/N: Fuih, capeknya! Kayaknya kepanjangan nih. Maaf kalo endingnya jelek! Kasihanilah daku…jadi…review ya? Plis? Thanks!**


End file.
